


Worth It

by AwakeandAsleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam doesn't do casual either, Adam is Ronans light in his world of darkness, He also doesn't do casual, M/M, Protective Ronan, Ronan doesn't like sharing, Something More, Texting in class w/ Ganseys phone, eventual established relationship, feelings and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeandAsleep/pseuds/AwakeandAsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan didn't like sharing. He was protective over Gansey when Adam joined the group. At first he was jealous of Adam because he was the new focus of all of Gansey’s affection. Adam was like the new hot girl of the group, all shiny and interesting. Later on when Ronan realized that he was rather fond of Adam, he became jealous in a different sort of way. He was no longer battling for Ganseys attention, but for Adams. However, Ronan was slow to realize his feelings for Adam. The feelings were there but he would push them down and out of his mind as best he could until he didn't even realize what he was feeling. All he knew was that he felt a different sort of protectiveness over Adam. He wanted to help his friend in whatever way possible. This was a difficult task because Adam Parrish was no one’s charity case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night and totally forgot about it, so here ya go. :)
> 
> On tumblr as ivyrocks24

Ronan Lynch did not like sharing.

When he was younger he was one of those kids that would get sent home with little notes from the teachers. The notes would say things like _does not share well with others, keeps to himself,_ and _occasionally lashes out at other children._ His parents mostly disregarded these notes from teachers, but as the years went on his parents started to notice things about their son. They noticed how he didn’t get along with Declan, his older brother. He refused to share any of his toys with him and started being very protective of his younger brother, Matthew. Almost as if he didn’t want to share him with anyone else, especially Declan.

As Ronan grew older, he found himself realizing that he also didn’t like sharing Gansey. Noah was never really a threat, he was always just there in the background most of the time. But when Adam came along into the group, Ronan was very jealous. At first he was jealous of Adam because he was the new focus of all of Gansey’s affection. Adam was like the new hot girl of the group, all shiny and interesting. Later on when Ronan realized that he was rather fond of Adam, he became jealous in a different sort of way. He was no longer battling for Ganseys affection, but for Adams.

However, Ronan was slow to realize his feelings for Adam. The feelings were there but he would push them down and out of his mind as best he could until he didn't even realize what he was feeling. All he knew was that he still felt a sort of protectiveness over Adam. He wanted to help his friend in whatever way possible. This was a difficult task because Adam Parrish was no one’s charity case. Ronan came across small ways, like a mix tape to brighten his day, lotions for his hands, the hands that Adam uses to make ends meet everyday at the garage. Once Ronan started to accept his feelings, he was jealous of anyone that got to spend a lot of time with Adam. This is why he took to staying at Adams shitty apartment overnight sometimes.

It started out as Ronan just stopping by late at night when he couldn’t sleep, then he would be gone in the morning before Adam woke. He was trying to spend as much time with Adam as he could, without being obvious of course. He took to visiting him at work a few times as well, making up excuses to why he was at the garage in the first place, no doubt with sarcasm and an attitude to mask his affections.

When Ronan and Adam eventually came to a mutual understanding of their feelings for each other, Ronan was slightly relieved. He felt like he no longer had to be jealous of sharing Adam with other people, but Adam was not technically _his_ yet. Not that Ronan wanted to claim him or anything. If Ronan had learned anything about Adam Parrish over the months that he'd known him it was that no one could own Adam. Nevertheless, Ronan still wanted _more._

It started out as small conversations that would lead to flirting, which lead to touches, and you can guess where that lead between these two teenage boys. Ronan wasn’t much for sappy conversations about feelings and all but he greatly enjoyed just talking with Adam about anything really. The way his lips moved while he talked and how his eyes would crinkle at the edges when he would smile really wide. Ronan noticed the littlest things about Adam, and now he didn’t have to hide it.

Adam knew that when Ronan did anything he didn’t do it half way. He also knew that Ronan did not do casual relationships. Luckily, a casual relationship was not what Adam was after. He wanted a mix between content and adventure. He wanted to be able to lay around in his apartment doing homework with Ronan; or doing homework while Ronan _did not_ do homework but just sat and enjoyed his company. He wanted chill nights of hanging out and just being with one another while also having great adventures of searching for a king and deciphering dream things. Adam didn’t do casual either and there was no way he was looking for anyone other than Ronan to share these experiences with.

Since they had been together, Ronan was no longer jealous of his friends for spending time with Adam. Ronan didn’t even have a problem with Adam hanging out with just Blue, despite their past relationship. His friends knew they were together and that was all that mattered. Still, how Ronan longed to put his arm around Adams waist or shoulders as they were walking the halls at school. To be able to hold Adams hand while walking him to his next class. Ronan considered it may seem a little possessive of him, but he mostly thought of it as wanting to flaunt his new boyfriend around.

But, they decided to not make it public at school. There would be too many questions and eyes on them and the last thing Ronan wanted was for other guys to be looking at Adam. So they were stuck with longing glances, holding hands under the table in the cafeteria, or sometimes Gansey would give Adam his phone for a class period so he could text Ronan. Trying to conceal the phone from the teachers gaze, Adam would hide the phone behind his desk and text Ronan for the remainder of the class period. They mostly texted about pointless things, but it made the class go by faster and it made Adam smile. Adam knew that Ronan hated phones with a passion, but he was willing to use it if it meant being able to make Adam smile or laugh. Also, Adam always made a point to discreetly delete their text messages before giving the phone back to Gansey. 

Ronan wasn’t really sure if Declan knew about his relationship with Adam, but he really didn’t care. Ronan hid his relationship from him for a long time, which wasn’t difficult since he didn’t see Declan often anyway. But he also didn’t want Declan to know about them. Not because he was ashamed of Adam- _fuck no_ \- he just didn’t want to share this part of his life with his older brother. It was no secret that they didn’t get along, but Ronan felt like Adam was his little secret, one that Declan didn’t get the privilege of knowing about. 

Ronan was always trying to protect what was his, to protect the things, and people, that mattered the most to him. He always felt like he wanted more, but maybe he had already found it. Maybe protecting the people that he loved was his _something more._ It only took Adam Parrish to make Ronan realize that there is more to this world, that there is more to love.

Adam was special to Ronan in a way that he could never put into words when he thought about him. He was a bright flash of light in Ronans dark forest that he called his world. His world was full of thorns and beaks and ravens, and how ironic it was that Adam was the magician to make Ronans dreams come true.


End file.
